


Lighthouse Lockdown

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Of Chemicals and First Loves [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, who has the energy for tags tho tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Fitzskimmons have some fun when Deke accidentally locks down the lighthouse. Again.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Of Chemicals and First Loves [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320944
Kudos: 48





	Lighthouse Lockdown

“Are you kidding me,” May asked, except it wasn’t really a question.

Deke made a sound that was kind of a murmur and sort of a squeak. 

“I don’t think he’s kidding you, May,” Coulson grimaced, but really it was almost a smile.

“If it’s not aliens, it’s this lemon-giving idiot,” Mack muttered, and Yo-Yo just laughed.

“Hey, it’s tradition where I’m from!” Deke defended himself.

“You mean when you’re from,” Yo-Yo smirked.

“So let me get this straight,” May asked, and Coulson was definitely barely hiding a smile now. “You accidentally triggered some fifty year old protocol that locked down this entire base just because you were bored?”

Deke’s eyes widened as he looked between Mack, Yo-Yo, and Coulson.

“Um… no?”

“I’m going for a walk,” May sighed heavily.

“At least the corridors are long!” Deke tried. He couldn’t see May’s scowl turning into a vague smirk as she shook her head and walked away. 

“Just… not helpful, man,” Mack put a hand on Deke’s shoulder as he, too, strolled off.

Yo-Yo followed Mack, and Coulson followed May.

“But what do I do? The whole base is locked down! That means I don’t get to go outside. Or have ice cream that doesn’t come from a can!”

“The lockdown will lift eventually,” Coulson shrugged as he walked away. 

“Well what about Daisy and Fitz? Can’t they help make it go faster?”

“It’s their day off,” Yo-Yo called over her shoulder. “I think they’re a little occupied with their girlfriend.”

“That’s my grandma you’re talking about!” Deke’s voice definitely cracked this time. He sighed and jogged after Mack and Yo-Yo. 

Mack was a damn good cook, and if they were locked down, he was at least going to get some pancakes out of it.

+++

“Are you kidding me?” Daisy deadpanned, slamming her index finger down on the spacebar ineffectually. It was more irritated rage than because she thought it would be effective.

“What did Deke do now?” Jemma asked without looking up from the book she was reading, Fitz’s head in her lap, his legs on Daisy’s lap, just under her laptop.

“He locked down the base. Again.”

“Isn’t that the fourth time this month?” Fitz groaned.

“Fifth,” Jemma answered, still not looking up from her book, still unfazed. “But honestly, this is our only day off together this week, it’s not like we were going to go anywhere anyway.”

“So quick to defend your grandson,” Fitz muttered.

“Our grandson.”

“You guys really need to stop reminding us all of that, it’s weird.”

“Why, because it sort of makes you his grandma, too?” Fitz asked, scrunching up his face like he used to, smiling like he used to, before Hydra, before Hive, before the Framework. Before… just… before.

Jemma and Daisy’s hearts both leaped to see it, because maybe he would get to the other side of… everywhere they’d been.

Still. Daisy put her laptop down and tickled his feet.

He squealed like he had when he’d seen Jemma as a child in the mind prison, and Daisy laughed, hard. Jemma finally put down her book - tossed it down, really - and joined Daisy in her tickle war on their boyfriend.

Well, Jemma’s husband, Daisy’s boyfriend, but they were forever, the three of them, so what did words really matter?

Fitz effectively ceased their attack by pulling Jemma on top of him for a kiss. She sighed into his mouth and reached for Daisy’s hand, who took it immediately and took Jemma’s index finger between her lips.

“Whatever will we get up to during yet another lockdown?” Jemma wondered as she flipped Fitz over with one arm, just like Daisy did to her all the time, pulling him up into sitting position so she could tug off his sweater.

Daisy kissed tenderly at his faded top surgery scars even as she giggled against his skin.

“I don’t know, Simmons,” Fitz tried his hardest to keep his voice somewhat neutral as he watched Jemma watch Daisy watch him. He bent his head to kiss Daisy’s forehead. “Based on the results of previous experiments, it seems like the logical conclusion is -”

“Is you shutting up and kissing me?” Daisy asked, and Jemma laughed lightly as Fitz tilted her chin up to bring Daisy’s lips to his. 

“So pouty,” he murmured. He’d never been confident like this, cocky.

And Jemma still preferred him in cardigans, but there was something… baller, as Daisy would say… about the way he smiled self-assuredly into kissing Daisy.

But there was also something so tender, so perfectly Fitz, about the way he caressed Daisy’s cheek and gently slid his hand up Jemma’s thigh even as he deepened their kiss.

Daisy pushed him down and straddled him with a soft chuckle as she kissed Jemma and went to take off her own shirt and -

And Deke burst into the door that all three of them swore they’d locked.

“Hey guys, since the base is locked down, did you want to - whoa! I’m sorry, I didn’t - whoa, Gramps, you are one lucky -”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!”

“Ew, gross, come on, man.”

“I swear on everything holy, if you don’t get out of this room right now -”

“Wow, okay, having three grandparents is not all it’s cracked up to be -”

Daisy launched Fitz’s shirt at Deke’s face and had never been more grateful for Yo-Yo as she heard her pulling Deke away, muttering something about Mack promising to crush him in some video game or other.

“That child is -” Fitz started, but Jemma shushed him with another kiss as Daisy quaked the door handle closed.

“Not going to ruin our day,” Daisy grinned, tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it carelessly across the room.

“No,” Fitz’s voice cracked happily, “no, he most certainly is not.”


End file.
